


The Binds that Tie

by tardis_takemeaway



Series: Carry On My Wayward Daughter [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Depressed Stiles, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Multiverse, Overprotective Dean, Pack Mom Stiles, bigbrother!Dean, derek's kind of a dick, the rating may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis_takemeaway/pseuds/tardis_takemeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people look at Stiles, this is what they see: a broken girl who was adopted at four years old because her parents didn't want her. They see a broken girl whose mom died when she was twelve. They see a broken girl who got her father, the sheriff, killed because he was trying to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When people look at Stiles, this is what they see: a broken girl who was adopted at four years old because her parents didn’t want her. They see a broken girl whose mom died when she was twelve. They see a broken girl who got her father, the sheriff, killed because he was trying to protect her.

That’s actually what Stiles sees.

“I can’t lose both of my parents, all right?”

Stiles remembers telling Scott this, but he didn’t care. Obviously, just another human’s death didn’t matter that much to _the pack_.

But this wasn’t just _another_ human. This was Sheriff Stilinski. This human was Stiles's dad. The only person that had ever somewhat understood her, and the only one that she truly truly _truly_ cared about. Like sure she loves Scott and his crooked jaw, but her dad was always there for her in his roundabout way.

Sheriff Stilinski always made it to her lacrosse games and tried to keep her out of trouble, despite the fact that Stiles practically attracted it.

He did his best after Claudia died when he was raising Stiles, he didn’t become crazy and beat Stiles. He didn’t drink himself away into nothing (although he did drink himself to sleep from time to time). He was a really really good dad.

And the way she repays him is with a werewolf’s claws to his throat.

Stiles remembers it so vividly.

The blood spurting from his throat as his eyes widen. His gun is the first thing to fall to the floor. Then, like in slow motion, the rest of his body falls too. First his legs hit the ground and then his back, then his head bounces against the floor once.

Stiles is screaming.

When she gets to him, her wonderful amazing father, she cradles his head in her lap while covering the holes in his throat, telling him that it will be alright. To not go towards the light because the EMTs will be there soon and that he’ll be okay.

He’s not okay.

The EMTs don’t get there in time.

The wolves don’t care.

But Stiles cares.

She cares so fucking much.

~~~

“Why are you leaving, Stiles?” Scott exclaims as Stiles was putting two extremely full duffel bags in the back of her jeep.  
When Stiles answers him, her voice is flat, “I already told you. There’s a convention in South Dakota that I’ve been wanting to go to for a while. I bought the ticket like forever ago! You were probably too wrapped up in Allison to hear me though.”  
“How long are you going to be gone?”  
 _Forever._ “A few weeks at the most. It won’t be the end of the world.”  
“But I’ll missssss you.”  
“Scott,” Stiles scolds rolling her eyes, “Sometimes a girl just needs some time alone with her comic books okay?”

She’s already a few hours away from Beacon Hills when her phone rings. When she glances down Stiles sees the name “ _Derek_ ” flashing across the screen. She ignores it, letting it go to voicemail because the least she can do for her dad is abide by the law and not be on her phone while driving.

Or at least that’s what she’s telling herself.

She doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Least of all him.

Stiles isn’t planning on coming back anytime soon though. Mrs. McCall will be watching the house for her while she’s away and so Stiles’s things at home will be okay if she’s gone for a while.

She only told Danny and Mrs. McCall where she was actually going.

Stiles wasn’t lying when she said she was going to South Dakota.

It wasn’t a secret to Stiles that she was adopted. Well, at least it would have been hard to because Stiles distinctly remembers a lack of caring grownups in her first few years and then all of a sudden one really cold day two really nice people took her home and there was a really big tree in the living room and they were a family.

There was never the burning need to find her birth family, because Stiles was happy with the sheriff and Claudia. Plus, why would she want to find the family that didn’t even want her?

But now it felt like she was drowning.

It was like she was drowning in a sea of people who could breathe.

So Stiles decided that she was going to find the people who didn’t want her. She didn’t even really know why. It just felt like she had to. She felt like it was the only way that would help her breathe again.

She asked Lieutenant Greenberg to look into the two names she found and whaddaya know, they had a criminal record.

The mugshots that the Lieutenant printed out for Stiles were just downright hilarious.

One of the guys was pulling a blue steel look and the other looked like he was trying to look doleful but it just wasn’t working. Stiles couldn’t find a set location that these two dorks lived at so she went researching to find someone who did.

The first name that popped up in the list was a dude named “Bobby Singer”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my lovely moirail for beta-ing this for me 
> 
> also so as a reference to each of the shows' timelines, this is taking place after the third season of Teen Wolf and during the fourth season of Supernatural.

By the time that Stiles passes underneath the seriously rundown looking arch that says “Singer Auto Salvage” she’s drunk at least a hundred bottles of water and her ass hurts like hell. Who knew that you could literally get tired of sitting? It’s crazy!

Stiles fought the constant pressure of just upping the dosage of her Adderall, but if she just so happened to overdose what would happen then?

She would be taken to the hospital (that is if she was even found) and then she would never be able to her find weirdo-family. But does Stiles _really_ want to find them? For all she knows this “Bobby Singer” could be an old crazy dude who has drunk his years away and watches soap operas in to the wee hours of the night.

The mini arsenal that the Argents gave her is in the back so Stiles decides that for the sake of her protection she’ll take one of the smaller guns and that pouch of mountain ash stored in the glovebox. Because it could be possible that this man she’s going to meet could be a crazy supernatural type thing and knowing her she would just go up unarmed and get killed.

OR

What if at this exact moment he was being attacked by a werewolf and needed help because he didn’t know what the hell was going on?! Then obviously he’ll either get killed or get bitten (which would then lead to the possibilities that he’s like Lydia - sweet sweet beautiful Lydia - and his body won’t accept the wolfy venom so he won’t change orrrrrrr he’ll actually change and then he’ll need Stiles to help him through it). SO MANY POSSIBILITIES.

_Take a deep breath and stop overthinking._

That’s what her dad would do. He would take a deep breath and whatever the end result is he’d go along with it and try to make the best out of it.

So...

That’s what she will do.

She takes a deep breath and gets out of the jeep. She tucks the pistol into the back of her jeans and shoves her hands into her pockets as she walks up the porch steps to the seriously sad looking house.

When the door opens a gruff looking man wearing a baseball cap is standing there.

“Who the hell are you?” He asks finally breaking the awkward silence of them staring at each other.  
“Oh, yeah, um hi!” Stiles suddenly feels a stampede of dinosaurs doing an Irish jig in her stomach, “Are you Bobby Singer? Well, I’m assuming you are because the sign does say ‘Singer Auto Salvage’. Ohmygod you could be Bobby Singer’s brother or dad or cousin or husband or something! In that case could you leave a message for him from me? My name’s Stiles Stilinski; and no Stiles isn’t my real name it’s just a nickname I made for myself when I was like really young because of all the names my parents had to choose from, they decided to give a four year old child a name which is like totally sucky and really hard to spell and pronounce. And just think about how complicated it was for a four year old!So I put my little foot down and decided that I was going to go by Stiles. I actually have no idea where the name Stiles came from, but at least it’s a good name. Like at least little me didn’t choose a--”  
The guy cuts Stiles off by holding up his hand and is giving her this look that makes her think that he thinks that she’s crazy. Stiles Stilinski is NOT crazy! Just seriously nervous. He still has his hand up when he starts talking, “What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home organizing your doll house?”  
“Excuse you! I am not _that_ young!” Stiles huffs and crosses her arms. “I was adopted and because of some cruel joke the world decided to play, I am once again an orphan. My search for my biological family led me here,” Stiles digs into her pocket to pull out the folded mugshots. After a minor amount of trouble of unfolding the pictures she hands them to the man, “Do you know these two guys?”  
“Ah hell.”

~~~

Bobby (turns out the guy is Bobby, after some awkwardness Stiles was invited in) takes two glass bottles that suspiciously look like beer out of his fridge and hands one to Stiles.

“So I’m guessing that you wanna know the whole story right?” Stiles asks; she decided that she wasn’t going to bring up the whole too-young-to-be-legally-drinking thing.  
“That’d be nice.”  
“Okay welllllll-”  
“The abridged version preferably.”  
“I was adopted when I was four because clearly no one wanted a kid with ADHD not even my real parents - but let me tell you it’s not even that bad I totally have everything under control!” Stiles flails at this part making some of the beer fly out of the bottle (thankfully none hits Bobby). He does glare at her though so Stiles puts the bottle on one of the book piles. “Anyways, I was adopted and then Mom died when I was twelve because she was really sick and then...just recently...Dad died. He was the sheriff of our town. So yeah. That’s the abridged version.”  
“Where do the boys and I fit into all of this?” Bobby asks.  
“Oh yeah! After Dad passed I started looking into my biological family. Well my biological mother lives in Africa now because she, ironically enough, has adopted like fifty million kids that have AIDS and are dying of starvation. So obviously because of money problems I’m not going to be going to Africa anytime soon. Plus I’m not even sure if I would want to go to Africa to see the woman that decided she would give up her biological kid for a bunch of kids that aren’t. Anyways, I thought I would look into the other half of the equation that equaled Stiles and I found this dude named John Winchester. But I found his death certificate so I looked to see if he had any other children and viola! There are these two goofy but attractive guys. Plot twist though, the two brothers didn’t have an address or anything in their files but with some digging I found your name, so yeah. Here I am.”

Bobby starts muttering to himself. From what Stiles can pick up, it sounds like he’s complaining about how ‘goddamn John can’t ever keep it in his pants’.

Stiles decided that she was going to keep the whole werewolf and witches thing to herself, until she thinks otherwise. Maybe it’ll never come up! Which would be good, because that means she wouldn’t have to protect Bobby and these two guys. Wait, technically they’re her brothers (half brothers really because they have a different mother than her but still).

Well, she doesn’t think the two guys would need her protection seeing as they got arrested (Stiles actually knows their names she just doesn’t want to seem like a stalker). But who knows maybe they got arrested on something lame like fraud.

And it’s not like she’s the best hunter; Stiles would better prefer it if she could keep the hunting to a minimum. Well, she actually kind of likes the thrill of it all but then again she’s not actively out searching for werewolves and rogue witches and kanimas.

Also, it’s not like she’s the best. Allison and Mr. Argent are way better skilled than Stiles, but they did insist on teaching her some techniques over the past year or so; at least she has that to fall back on.

Bobby turns to Stiles, “I’ll just be calling up the boys then.”

_Took you long enough to come to that conclusion._

After a few minutes he’s talking into a phone, “You boys best be coming back now, there’s a situation that’s come up.” When he hangs up he looks at Stiles, “I’m not sure how long it’ll take for them to get here; the couch folds into a bed if you want it.”  
Stiles is shocked that he would be willing to let her stay with him until they got here. For all he knew she’s a serial killer that could kill him when he’s asleep, “That’s really nice, thank you!”

Stiles gets her other bags out of her jeep and hides another gun and a small knife underneath her clothes in one of her duffels.

She’s not going to take the risk of being overly confident that she’s safe.

It’s almost nighttime so Bobby directs her to the cupboard where the clean bedding is stored. Stiles curls into the thin quilt and buries her head into the pillow.

A few hot tears splash against the pillow.

She misses her dad so freaking much.

But...

Maybe the sheriff’s death was all part of the bigger picture of Stiles starting anew.

Maybe, just maybe, this can be her new start.

Maybe this is her chance to get away from the supernatural once and for all. Because seriously, she’s had enough werewolves to last an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter isn't beta-ed because it's 1:26 am and I don't want to bother my moirail haha. So please overlook any mistake that i missed when i re-re-read it.

Chapter 3

“What do you think Bobby meant? ‘A situation that’s come up?’”  
“I don’t know Sammy, but obviously it’s important. He knows that the next seal could be broken any day now,” Dean replies; his voice laced with irritation.

This is the sixth time Sam has brought it up. It was annoying the first time and now Dean just wants to bash his head in on the dashboard. But of course, he’d never subject his baby to that sort of treatment.

Before Sam can start talking again he leans over and turns the volume up on the radio.

Things haven’t been the same since the whole siren incident, and honestly Dean doesn’t know if it ever will be. The words that had been exchanged...

_You’re too weak to go after her, Dean._

_You’re holding me back._

_You’re too busy feeling sorry for yourself, whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo._

What Dean had said was the truth. It wasn’t biting like what Sam had said.

There are some boundaries that brothers do not cross. Dean hadn’t crossed those boundaries. He only commented on how Sam had been lying and keeping secrets from him. He had made the decision to not keep secrets from Sam and even though he didn't even want to, he _told_ him about what had happened in hell. About how _shitty_ he felt. 

And Sam just threw it back in his face.

If only Sam had never met Ruby, then their little conflicts would just pass over like they always do. They always fight but they always make up! They _are_ brothers after all so of course there is going to be conflict, but at least they _always_ got over it.

But Dean has the feeling that they’re not getting over this anytime soon.

By the time they reach Bobby’s place, it’s tomorrow and the sun is hanging high in the sky. Luckily Sam didn’t try and make any more conversation for the rest of the trip, so for that Dean thanks the angels.

The brothers simultaneously get out of the Impala. Neither of them notice the light blue jeep parked to the side of the porch.

Bobby opens the door before they even get up to the porch and says, “Good, you made it.”  
“We would have taken longer but luckily we were only halfway to where the next job was at.”  
“This is more important than any job.”  
“More important than stopping the demons breaking the next seal?”  
“Well depends on how you look at it,” Bobby says after a moment.

When Bobby says nothing else, Sam gets a little suspicious. There’s something different about the house, but he can’t place his finger on it. Sam looks around taking in the details when he notices it.

Dean asks, “So what are we here for?” at the same time that Sam says, “Since when did you start wearing womens’ converses?”

~~~

Stiles is just getting out of the shower when she hears voices.

_Wow. That was fast._

She takes her time getting dressed though, because first impressions are good right?

It’s too warm in the house right now to wear her lovely red hoodie, so Stiles pulls on the oversized grey henley she brought with her and rolls the sleeves a little so that she can have full use of her hands.

Deciding against the arduous task of doing her hair, Stiles decides to just pull it back in a ponytail.

Stiles closes the bathroom door behind her and stuffs her pajamas into the duffel bag she brought in with her as she’s walking to the room where the voices are coming from.

“I have come to the conclusion that when I get the chance I’m going to redecorate your house. ‘Cuz seriously, that wallpaper? It’s a major eyesore,” Stiles says coming up behind the two tall guys and making eye contact with Bobby.  
“What the hell?” The one wearing the dark brown leather jacket sounds quite shocked as he whirls around to look at Stiles.  
“Who’s this?” The other one asks, his brow furrowed as he turns to Bobby.  
Stiles crosses her arms over her chest, and glares because really? Why don’t they just ask her? Bobby nods at Stiles, “Why don’t you just ask her, Sam?”

_I guess I should start referring to them by their names now..._

“Who are you?” He asks again, turning back to Stiles.  
“I’m Stiles Stilinski! Lover of comic books, lacrosse, and broody men with stubble that wear henleys. Also, I’m your sister.”  
“What?” Dean chokes on the beer that Bobby gave him and starts coughing.  
“Well, really _half_ -sister, but DNA is DNA right?”  
“I’m still not understanding,” Sam says turning to Bobby once again, but the only thing that Bobby offers him is a shrug and a small smirk.  
“Uh,” Stiles curls her fingers into the sleeves of the henley, “Your dad had a fling sixteen years ago that resulted with a kid. Or at least _another_ one. Then clearly all this awesomeness couldn’t be handled so I got adopted by some really great people.”  
“And your parents let you go looking for some people you didn’t even know?” Dean asks frowning again.  
“Actually my mom died when I was twelve and my dad died just recently.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s okay though,” Stiles lies and offers no further explanation of why she’s there.

When this _Stiles Stilinski_ doesn’t say anything else, Dean studies her.

He’s seeing more and more similarities between her appearances and theirs. She looks more like Sam - actually really similar, she’s like a female smaller version of him - than she looks like him. Stiles is way fairer than both of them though and has sharper cheekbones but now that he knows he can see that she’s so clearly related to them.

She even has the Winchester nose!

~~~

“Do you guys mind if I go pick up some food? Bobby’s fridge really only has beer in it,” Stiles says dangling her keys in one hand as she watches the three men talking around the table.  
“I’ll go with you, but I’m driving,” Dean says pulling his jacket on while standing up.

Stiles slips on her shoes and pulls on her hoodie as she walks out to the yard where she sees the most beautiful sexiest car ever - aside from her baby. But her baby and this car were two different kinds of sexy. The jeep was a rugged beautiful that just gave off the vibe of the mountains (and of manly werewolves) but this one was sleek and the epitome of sexy.

“Oh my freaking... she’s so beautiful!” Stiles exclaims running up to the Impala to stroke the hood.  
“I know,” Dean says smiling and puffing up with the pride that comes along with his baby.

Stiles’ eyes are wide as she sits in the Impala, petting its seats reverently.

“I. Am. So. Jealous.” Stiles adds quickly though, “But I love my baby. He’s just as amazing but this Impala... she’s a thing of beauty.”  
“Finally! Someone who understands how amazing she is!” Dean exclaims. Well, there was the siren that understood but clearly he didn’t _ACTUALLY_ appreciate her.

When they get back Stiles is talking happily through a mouthful of curly fries and Dean can’t help but smile. He’s already feeling a connection forming with her. She’s a lot like him. And a lot like Sam. Dean would never have thought in a million years that he would be thanking his dad for not wrapping it up.

_This girl sheds a new light on being an older brother. She’s still innocent to the supernatural and if I have it my way, she’ll stay that way._

Stiles places the bag on the table and takes the burgers out. She hands one to Dean and then one to Bobby before going over to Sam.

“Here. Dean ordered for you because obviously he knows what you like!” Stiles says handing it to him while bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.  
“Thanks,” Sam says amusement laced in his voice; this girl is so energetic. And she’s so happy even though she lost both of her parents.

_Just like me and Dean._

Out of curiousity Sam asks, “So where did you drive from?”  
“Beasfsoad Hwls,” She says around a mouthful of more curly fries. Stiles swallows and laughs, “Beacon Hills, California.”  
“You drove all the way from California?” Dean exclaims from the kitchen.  
“How long did it take you?” Sam asks rolling his eyes at his older brother.  
“Well, I didn’t stop to piss or sleep because dude. I’m a cute innocent little girl, I don’t wanna be kidnapped! But it took almost a day and a half. I drank like a million bottles of water to keep me up.”  
“Coffee doesn’t do the trick?”  
“Well, I don’t really like drinking caffeine because I heard that it could _possibly_ mess with the Adderall I’m taking so I put water into those paper coffee cups and pretend it’s coffee and it gives me the same effect.”  
“That’s...kind of weird.”  
Stiles leans forward to whisper conspiratorially, “I have a theory that caffeine’s effects are only psychological. It’s all in your head that it gives you energy and the ability to stay up later.”  
Sam just smiles, “That’s an interesting theory.”  
“Yeah, my friends can’t help me prove it though, they have these we--” Stiles stops before she gives everything away. “This weird addiction to coffee and won’t give it up, even if it means that I become like the next Einstein of theory making!”  
At this Sam chuckles, “What’s it like back home for you? I mean, you drove almost 32 hours to meet people you’ve never met before. Or even talked to.”  
Stiles immediately sobers up and Sam regrets bringing it up. To see that bright sparkle in her eyes just suddenly go out was...crushing. Stiles sighs, “Things just got a little complicated. My dad was the sheriff of the town, and he got killed in a fight. I just...I couldn’t take being there anymore. The house is lonely and my friends have bigger problems than keeping me company.”

She sighs and smiles a bright a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Speaking of which, I’ll be right back. I have to call them to tell them I got here safely.”

She reaches over to fish her phone out of yesterday’s jeans’ pocket. Stiles exits the house and sits down on the porch step.

Stiles rests one of her elbows on her knee and then her head in her hand. She takes her time scrolling through her phone’s contacts, even though the number she wants is on her speed dial.

After the second time of scrolling through the list she hits the little green phone on the name selected.

On the second ring the phone gets picked up.

He sighs through the receiver his voice filled with relief, “Stiles.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooo cue in the angst

“Derek,” Stiles’s heart skips a beat and she smiles just at the sound of his voice.

She can hear his steady breathing over the line and she’s sure that he can hear her heartbeat and every little noise going on in the background. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Derek says,  “I’m worried about you Stiles. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Stiles lies and she knows that Derek can probably tell with his wolfy powers but thankfully he doesn’t comment on it.

 

She doesn’t want to bother him with her problems. Derek has the pack to look after. He needs to make sure that they stay safe during the full moon and he needs to train them to become stronger. To become a tighter group.

 

He needs to be their Alpha. The one the pack looks up to when a problem happens. Derek has a lot on his plate.

 

So its okay if she keeps her problems to herself.

 

She’ll get herself through it. Somehow she’ll rise above the water that’s dragging her down.

 

“So what do we do with her?” Dean asks once Stiles leaves to go to the porch.

“Maybe we can put her in the panic room when we go on a job so that nothing gets to her,” Sam offers.

“Or maybe we can take her to Ellen.”

“Maybe-”

“You idjits,” Bobby groans.

“What?”

“If you were to lock Stiles in the panic room, what would be your explanation for the guns and the Devil’s Trap?”

“Well there’s always Ellen.”

“Obviously you’re not wanting her to find out ‘bout what we do, so do you really think taking her to The Roadhouse, where hunters frequent and exchange information, would be a good idea?”

“You have a point there.”

“Why don’t you want Stiles to know?”

“She seems like she’s having a hard enough time as it is with her dad dying. What is she going to think of us when she finds out we kill for a living?”

“Plus, it’s probably not that good of an idea to bring her into the supernatural world,” Dean adds.

“You’re overthinking this,” Bobby says shaking his head, “Stiles will end up surprising you.”

“That may be but-”

“And you realize sooner or later she’ll find out. We _are_ trying to keep Lilith from breaking any more seals.”

 

When Stiles comes back inside her cheeks are slightly flushed and she’s smiling. Talking to Derek gives her an euphoric high. He’s taking time out of his day to actually listen to what she’s saying instead of just making confirming noises while she’s rambling like so many other people do.

 

Derek makes Stiles feel worthwhile. He makes her feel like she’s actually important and that she’s actually wanted. He actually makes her feel like she’s part of the pack.

 

And Stiles doesn’t always feel like that.

 

A lot of the times she feels like the useless human. At least Allison is skilled in the bow and can win fights. And she’s Scott’s mate.

 

Stiles isn’t anybody’s mate. She just has a _major_ schoolgirl crush on the Alpha.

 

He makes her heart go doki doki.  

 

She has the feeling that Derek is only humoring her though. Why would he reciprocate her feelings? Derek’s amazing. And he’s attractive. Stiles is just...Stiles. She’s not anything special. She’s no Lydia.

 

Before the Argents had showed her a few tricks with a gun and a knife, all Stiles had was her sarcasm, quick thinking, and awesome researching skills. 

 

She’s hoping that she’ll be able to find some free time to work on her combat skills when Dean, Sam, and Bobby aren’t around.

 

“So we were thinking that if you wanted to, you could come travel with us. Our  job requires a lot of traveling,” Dean tells her.

“That’d be really cool. I wouldn’t want to be a burden though.”

“Some days we’ll have a lot of meetings though so you might not see us too often.”

“I have things to occupy myself with.”

 

~~~

 

Once Stiles is done she steps back and smiles. She set up a thick backboard against the wall of the motel room that had painted large targets on it.

 

She pulls out the assortment of knives Allison gave her as a birthday present and picks one up. The first one she throws lodges into the board just underneath the largest circle.

 

_You can’t do anything right._

 

The second hits the handle of the first and bounces away.

 

_Nobody wanted you._

 

The third hits the center of the target but doesn’t lodge into the wood, it falls sadly to the floor.

 

_John and Claudia just felt bad for you._

 

The fourth has the same end result.

 

_Look how you repaid them._

 

Stiles has tears running down her face when she throws the last knife. Her eyes widen when she sees that it’s made it’s home in the center of the target.

 

Wiping at her eyes she goes over to the board and retrieves the other four knives and leaves the fifth one as a reminder of what _she_ was able to do.

 

Taking a deep breath Stiles shuts the voice out of her head and clears her mind of everything that’s running through it.

 

She takes several deep breaths and then throws.

 

The result is infinitely better than the other times. Each throw gets better and better than the last, until every time a knife leaves Stiles’ hand it hits the place that she was aiming for.

 

Deciding to take a break Stiles connects her iPod to the stereo in between the two beds.

 

“Carry on my wayward sooonnnnnnnnnnnn,” Stiles sings loudly into her knife-turned-microphone, “There’ll be peace when you are dooonneeee. Lay your weary head to reessstttttttt, don’t you cry no mo--”

 

Stiles cuts off in a shriek when the door opens suddenly. Not thinking Stiles follows her first instinct and throws the knife in that general direction.

 

“Stiles!” Sam exclaims while he ducks. Luckily for the taller Winchester the knife flies over his head into the space in front of their room.

Stiles sprints over to Sam and grabs his face in her smallish hands. She smooshes his cheeks together, “ARE YOU OKAY? I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS YOU. I THOUGHT IT WAS A SERIAL KILLER COMING IN BECAUSE I WAS HIS NEXT TARGET.”

 

Dean walks around them as Stiles hugs Sam tightly, yelling about how she’s so sorry. He notices how the board leaning against the wall and is surprised to dozens of knife holes in the wood and a few knives stuck in the target.

 

 

He turns back to see Sam awkwardly raising his arms to hug Stiles back, telling her that ‘it’s okay, it’s just good that you didn’t actually hit me.’

“What were you doing anyways?” Dean asks, “You could have hurt yourself.”

“I was throwing it at the wall Dean, not at myself,” Stiles replies turning to him rolling her eyes. “Besides, looks more like I should be the one asking you how you got that cut on your face.”

“Uh...”

“Another bar fight over a pretty lady?” Stiles asks crossing her arms over her chest; over the past few weeks she’s found out that Dean is a crappy liar when it comes to why he and Sam are always coming back to the hotel with cuts and bruises. She then turns to Sam who was trying to back away. “And what about you? Don’t think I didn’t notice how your jeans are torn and there’s blood coming out of your leg. I swear it’s like your jumping fences and breaking into houses.”

Dean makes a face to Sam over Stiles’s head. That was actually what they were doing, “How would you know about breaking into houses and jumping fences, Stiles?”

“Nope, you are not getting away with changing the subject. Now sit your asses down on the bed and let me stitch up what needs to be stitched,” Stiles growls - she’s had a great teacher in asserting her authority and growling.

 

Stiles pulls out the medical kit that she carries around just in case she or any of the others got hurt (obviously it’s harder for the pack to get hurt but just in case they’re hit with wolfsbane). Over the course of time that Scott had been bitten to now, Stiles had been acquiring things to put into a medical kit. Deaton gave a lot of the medicines and tools to her, but at least now she can be prepared for anything.

 

“No wonder you guys got arrested. You two are always getting in trouble,” Stiles scolds as she dabs hydrogen peroxide on Dean’s face.

“We always get in trouble? You always get in trouble!” Dean exclaims trying to sound outraged that she would even say that, but he fails miserably.

“Excuse you, I don’t get in the kind of trouble that gets me beat up and arrested.”

“But you go around listening to police scanners.”

“As a sheriff’s daughter it was my duty to make sure he wasn’t getting in over his head.”

 

Sam watches Stiles closely as she continues to banter with Dean. She’s getting better and worse all at the same time. It’s been easier to talk about her dad, but sometimes the Stiles that the brothers have come to love just disappears and all is left is a sad shell of the girl. When she becomes like that, she fakes a smile but Sam can see how her eyes don’t sparkle and how she’ll excuse herself as soon as she can and shut everything out by listening to music. When she’s like that she’ll lay on the bed or the couch facing away from them. Or she’ll just sit at the table with the blankest of expressions. Like she’s void of life.

 

If it’s the last thing he does, Sam will find out what’s hurting his precious baby sister and fix it. Because it hurts to see her like that. Even to some extent the sad Stiles is still present in the happy Stiles. He doesn’t know if Dean has ever noticed this, but he has. And he wants to make things right. He doesn’t want Stiles to feel this way anymore.

 

He didn’t know her before she was like this, but from just the sample he and Dean have seen, she was an amazing person. Caring. Energetic. Talkative.

 

Stiles is still an amazing person, but she’s not happy.

 

Sam just wants Stiles to be happy again.

 

After Stiles is done patching her brothers (now that she’s decided that she likes them she has started referring to them as) up she stands in front of them and plants her fists on her hips.

 

“I want you guys to stop getting so hurt! If you keep engaging in such risky situations you’re going to get yourself killed.”

Dean smiles at her because it actually seems as if she knows that they’re hunters, “Alright Stiles, we’ll try to be more careful.”

“No. I don’t accept that.”

“What?”

“You will not try. You will not just simply try anymore. You will _do_.”

 

Stiles’s phone begins vibrate.  Her whole demeanor changes, and she’s over to the other side of the room in a blink of an eye picking up the small device and raising it to her ear.

 

“Derek!”

 

Dean frowns. Who is this Derek. And why is Stiles so excited about talking to him? They talk to each other almost every day and they talk for several hours. Well from what Dean has noticed it’s mostly Stiles doing the talking but still.

 

Obviously Derek is a guy’s name so what is Stiles doing talking to guys? She’s just baby. She shouldn’t be talking - or even thinking about! - to guys at all!

 

But then again this _Derek_ guy is making Stiles really happy, so Dean guesses that he’s probably not that bad of guy. In Dean’s book anybody who makes Stiles happy is alright by him.

 

Stiles is laying on her stomach flipping through her favorite issue of Black Panther, “So, Sourwolf, how are the others?”

“Nobody is talking back to Peter so he’s left unchecked. Scott and Allison are back in the ‘off’ part of their relationship so he’s been hanging around the loft more. Cora, Lydia, and Allison have been saying that they hope you haven’t gone ‘primal cavewoman’ and have stopped ‘embracing the feminine products called makeup’,” Derek’s voice goes higher to imitate the girls making Stiles laugh, “And Isaac really misses you.”

“I’ll just be a little longer, then I’ll come back.”

“How much longer is a little, Stiles? You’ve already been gone for too long. We need you here.”

She frowns, “Well I need to be where I’m at. Being here is important to me.”

“Really Stiles? Is it that important to you? Comic books and hot people in cosplay are really more important than Pack?”

Stiles clenches her jaw and feels her face turning hot. It doesn’t even matter to her about Derek dissing comic books. But to think that she would just disregard the pack for something like comic books? Sure she loves comic books and people who have hot as fuck cosplays but to imply that she loves them more than Pack? Does he really think that she’s that selfish? “Well you know what Derek?”

“What?” He sounds irritated but what he’s feeling is no where near what Stiles is feeling.

“Fuck you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry this took so long to update guys.

 

Stiles can’t believe it. Why would Derek question her love for the pack? Goddammit she even loves Peter, despite his creepiness.

 

There was never an instance where Stiles had even implied that she didn’t love the pack. She does everything for them! And to think that she actually likes the guy that doesn’t even appreciate what she does.

 

Ugh.

 

Dean is sitting at the table looking through his dad’s journal to find anything that could help with stopping Lilith from breaking any more seals when he hears Stiles huff loudly. He looks up just in time to see her collapse on top of Sam -- who was dozing off. Sam, being startled, awake flails and looks like a fish floundering in water.

 

Stiles’ face is buried in the mattress and from what Dean can hear she’s grumbling about something. Sam’s eyes are wide and he’s looking to Dean for help.

 

‘What do I do?’ Sam mouths gesturing to Stiles.

 

Although the situation is hilarious because Sam is just _that_ naive to how females work, Dean gets up and sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” He asks. When he gets no answer just more muffled words he decides to bring out the big boys, “Hey do you want to go get curly fries?”

Stiles’s head immediately perks up and she clambers into a sitting position, “Curly fries?”

 

~~~

 

Stiles has her hood pulled over head to keep the slight drizzle from her face and her hands are buried in her hoodie’s pockets; she wraps her right around the familiar, cool metal of her gun’s hand grip. Stiles has come to start carrying it around wherever she goes, just in case that something comes up and she needs to use it.

 

When Dean hands Stiles the largest size of curly fries her eyes widen. She sits down one side of the booth and by the time that Dean and Sam are sitting on the other side she’s already stuffing them unceremoniously in her mouth.

 

“I feel so much better now. Omg Dean if you weren’t my brother I would totally kiss you right now. How do you always know what to do?”

“Yeah, the real problem there is that you’re related. Not the fact that he’s twelve years older than you,” Sam said flatly.

Stiles looks at Sam seriously (well as serious as she can get while eating curly fries), “Dude. Love has no bounds. Age doesn’t matter if you truly love someone. Or if you have amazing sexual chemistry.”

Dean groans, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that last bit.”

“You can’t deny it. You totally banged girls way younger than you,” Stiles turns to Sam, “I bet you have too. With that baby face you look a lot younger. You’re probably the love ‘em and leave ‘em type of guy.” When the brothers faces turn red Stiles just laughs and gets up, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then we can go.”

 

Once Stiles leaves a man sits down in her place. He blinks at Dean and Sam showing them his black eyes.

 

“What a pretty new thing that’s tagging along with you guys,” He says smiling at them. “No wonder Lilith has taken interest in her. That girl is so hot I’d do her dead _or_ alive.”

 

Dean’s jaw clenches and when he glances at Sam out of the corner of his eye he see his fists clench underneath the table. Dean launches over the table at the disgusting demon and punches him in the face.

 

There’s the sickening crunch of bones breaking but the demon just smiles at him, looking all the more maniacal when the blood from his nose drips into his teeth.

 

Sam grabs the back of Dean’s jacket and pulls him back before thrusting his hand towards the demon. The demon begins laughing even through the thick black smoke coming from his mouth.

 

The exorcised man slumps down over the table.

 

“You know what I don’t even care that you used your psychic powers,” Dean mutters, his jaw still clenched tightly and his hands curled into a fists.

“What’s this guy doing?” Stiles asks making her brothers jump. She goes over the to the man and pokes him, “DUDE IS HE DEAD?”

“He’s just asleep. He was - uh - really tired when he came in and he couldn’t get to another booth,” Sam says quickly making her narrow her eyes at him.

“What is going on with you two?” She asks.

“What do you mean?” Dean replies back innocently.

“Why is your hair tussled up and clothes all messed up? It’s like a ghost was messing with you or something.”

“Actually, a really strong windstorm just passed through.”

“But what about Sa-” Stiles gets cut off when Sam gets up and wraps his arm around Stiles’s shoulder leading her towards the door.

 

When they’re all seated in the Impala Stiles is glaring at Dean and Sam through the rearview mirror.

“I am on to you two, so don’t think I won’t find out whatever it is that you’re hiding from me.”

 

Stiles rests her head against the window and sighs. She’ll find out whatever they’re hiding. She’ll always does. Stiles glances out the other window and shrieks. On instinct Stiles pulls out her gun and shoots.

 

On the other side of the Impala there is a man (a hot one at that) wearing a trench coat and looking very ruffled like he’s being in the wind for a while. He just suddenly appeared! Because when Stiles got into the car she didn’t see him and neither did her brothers!

 

“Stiles!” Sam shouts in his bitch voice, while Dean turns around abruptly looking at the psychopathic hot creeper guy.

“Cas, are you alright?”

“I assure you, Dean, I am fine,” Castiel replies. “Do not be angry with Genim, she was just following her instincts. Which is what you and your brother do most of the time.”

“Dude who the fuck are you? And how do you know my name?” Stiles glowers at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I am an angel of the Lord.”

“Great,” Stiles says sarcastically. To add to the ever growing list of supernatural (could angels even be considered supernatural???) things "angels of the Lord" are going right on the top.

 

Dean and Sam both turn to Stiles and watch her carefully as she puts her gun in her pocket and apologizes for shooting Castiel but at least now he’s even more holy.

 

“Oh, I get what you’re saying, it’s because now I have a hole in this earth form so now I am ‘holey’ not because I am an angel.”

Stiles notices her brothers watching her, “What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“But you...you’re not freaking out or anything.”

“Dean. There is more to life than freaking out.”

 

Externally Stiles wasn’t freaking out. But internally...she was a melting pot of emotion.

 

If there are angels then there is a God. But if there is a God, then... why? She didn’t understand. It was all so fucking _unfair_. It was one thing to just accept that her mom was dead, that Scott’s dad was an asshole, that her dad had to be _ripped apart_ by those damn _wolves_. But now she had proof that was all part of this _bigger_ plan. Now she had to accept that it wasn’t all just some mistake written by some random fate, but that some selfish holy _**douchebag** _ in the sky has actually been messing around with her life. _With her family_.

 

“So, Mr. Angel of the Lord, why the hell are you here?”

Castiel looks at Dean, “While you have been here, Lilith has broken another seal. We are drawing ever closer to sixty-six of them being broken.”

“Who is this Lilith chick? I noticed you guys talk about her a lot. And when I looked into the name and anything tied to it, I found some interesting things.”

“Oh?” Dean asks feigning astonishment that there would be anything “interesting” was going on.

“Mhm, in old Jewish lore Lilith was Adam’s first wife. She was created from the same dirt he was made from. But she refused to be subservient to him, so she left the Garden of Eden and did whatever. I found a passage in a Latin Bible that sounded as in reference to her. Pretty much all the stuff I found on her was bad. I couldn’t find anything on the 66 seals. I mean it’s kind of vague, so that’s probably why. Did you know theres over a thousand businesses in America alone that either has 66 or seal in the name?”

Seeing as she wasn’t going to get a reply for Dean, Stiles looks to Castiel, “How right am I about what I found?”

“Lilith was the first demon created by Lucifer. In retaliation to my Father, Lucifer corrupted Lilith’s soul. As punishment he was cast into a cage; to set her creator free Lilith is breaking sixty-six of the seals that seal Lucifer’s cage.”

“Wow, Castiel, way to ruin it,” Sam complains and rubs his forehead. _At least Ruby has had the decency to call me to go meet her instead of being like Castiel._

“So I’m guessing you two aren’t actually architects?” _Which, excuse you, is a pretty good cover. It would explain why they were travelling everywhere (they could be popular or looking at other’s works)._

“No,” Dean chuckles nervously.

“What _do_ you guys do then? Please don’t tell me you’re bums. Although it would explain why we’re always at motels. BUT that beats living on the streets, which I would totally do with you guys if you were homeless.”

Sam answers, still trying to keep Stiles in the dark. The less she actually knew the better, “The family business.”

“Which is?” Stiles asks rolling her eyes. It’s _just like_ Sam to continue being vague when clearly the jig is up. It has been up for the past few minutes. _Jeez Sam, keep up._

“Uh. Saving people. Hunting things. _The family business_ ,” Dean says. He digs the heels of his palms into his eyes and rubs. He was so not ready for this talk.

“So by hunting ‘things’ I guess like demons? Obviously you’re not hunting angels because they’re holy and shit.”

“Anything supernatural pretty much.”

“Can I come with you on your next hunt?” Stiles perks up.

 

She’s been itching for actual practice. Not just fighting invisible packmates and throwing knives at a painted target. She wants to do something. _Anything_. Training helps gets the crushing feeling off her. For once Stiles doesn’t feel like there is imminent darkness wrapping around her and suffocating her. But the moment she stops throwing that knife at the wall, or stops flipping Isaac onto his back (although she doesn’t think she could actually handle the look Isaac would give her if she actually did it) the darkness just comes crashing back into her.

 

Stiles doesn’t know how long she can keep going on like this.

 

It’s been going on for as long as she can remember.

 

It got better when she was with Claudia and John, but then her mom died... It came back once again and took it’s toll out on not only Stiles but also her father. Stiles had stopped eating and sleeping and John drank himself into the embrace of the dream world where his wife was still alive.

 

But then they got through it together. They became dependant on one another to stay safe. To stay sane. They _finally_ had a good thing. And then he was gone too.

 

Stiles thought maybe because she had the pack it wouldn’t be so hard when death came knocking on John Stilinski’s door, but she was seriously misled. It was so so much worse. She couldn’t even handle to look at them, much less be around them knowing that if she had never gotten herself and Scott in this mess her dad will still be very much alive.

 

Even calling Derek was a stretch for her. Hearing his voice was painful for her. Hearing how fine he sounded when he actually talked was a suckerpunch. Sometimes (who’s she kidding it feels like all the time) Stiles feels like Derek is only calling her to make sure that she hasn’t accidentally killed herself. Actually she's pretty sure that's the  _only_ reason he calls.

 

_If and when I kill myself it will be no accident._

 

It felt like she was just a chore. Like that scrawny sarcastic human that the pack has to make sure doesn’t die. Stiles feels like she’s dragging them down. She feels expendable. Like how her dad was expendable to them.

 

Stiles knows that there’s the small possibility that the pack isn’t like that. That Derek might actually care for. Who knows maybe she’s just overreacting like the hormonal teenage girl she is, but this is what she _feels_.

 

And what she feels is important.

 

Because even if Derek was secretly in love with her and the pack was mourning the loss of her dad, Stiles feels like they aren’t. And what she feels is what affects how she acts.That’s why she’s trying to drown out how she feels.

 

That’s why she _needs_ the cold muzzle of the gun pressed against the small of her back. That’s why she _needs_ the insistent press of the handle of her serrated knife against her hip. That’s why she _needs_ the hunt. The adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

 

All because it helps chase all thoughts but where to hit next or when to duck or when to pull the trigger.  

 

If Stiles can’t have that, she doesn’t know what she’ll do.

  
But what she can promise is that nothing good will come of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean saw the desperation in Stiles eyes when she had asked if she could come. That’s why he said yes. He wasn’t sure (and he still isn’t) why there was desperation in them, but he’ll do anything it takes to get it out. He knows personally that desperation is not a good thing to have spurring you on.

 

Stiles had gone on the next hunt with them. And then the next one. Then the next one.

 

There was an unspoken agreement with the brothers that they weren’t going to let her do the “heavy lifting” so to speak. They didn’t want her to have to face the guilt that came along with the first kill.

 

No matter how many times she said she was ready and that she could handle it, Dean and Sam knew better. They knew that the road Stiles was travelling on didn’t have a happy ending.

 

~~~

 

Sam’s parked the Impala next to a lake (while they’re out hunting Stiles leaves the jeep at Bobby’s place) and he’s leaned against the hood as Dean is sprawled across the front seat sleeping. Stiles is mirroring his position in the backseat, snoring softly.

 

Dean ends up beside Sam watching the water. They figure that Stiles should get as much sleep as she can, because although the Impala isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, at least she was getting _some_. Stiles hasn’t been sleeping all too well but they don’t know why and she won’t tell them.

 

They’re nice act gets ruined though by the shrill ring of a phone.

 

When Dean pats his pockets he realizes that the phone is in the car and then sighs inwardly.

 

Stiles groans and with her eyes still screwed tightly shut, sits up and leans over the front seat and opens the glove compartment and rummages through it until she feels the familiar weight of a cellphone in her grasp.

 

Still managing to keep her eyes closed Stiles presses the answer button (it’s beyond Dean how she even managed to do it) and holds it to her ear, “Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?” She grumbles into the phone.

 

Sam chokes out a laugh as Dean smirks. They’ve learned rather quickly that Stiles isn’t exactly a “waking-up person”. Once she wakes up Stiles is fun to be around but those few minutes (or hours) that she’s waking up she’s grouchy and **_very_ ** unfriendly.

 

“Uh, is this John?”

“Does this sound like John? Do I sound like a man to you? God, you’re such a dibshit. How do you even function? Honestly!” Stiles replies in an annoyed voice.

Deciding it would be best for everyone Dean takes the phone from Stiles, “Sorry about that, can I help you?”

“Is _this_ John?” The young male voice repeats.

“No this isn’t.”

“Oh. Well I really need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He’ll know who I am.”

Dean sighs, “Sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago.” When the voice on the other side makes a shocked sound Dean narrows his eyes, “Who is this again?”

“I’m his son.”

 

~~~

 

“Best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real,” Sam tells Dean as his brother opens the trunk to then open the weapons box.

 

Sam continues to list off facts about Adam Milligan.

 

“This is a trap,” Is the only thing Dean replies with.

“I agree!” Stiles says getting out of the car while tying up her hair. Her voice is normal and energetic again.

“Good to see you awake,” Sam comments dryly somewhat (but not really) irritated that she’s agreeing with Dean. Again.

“See, little sis agrees with me,” Dean turns to Stiles, “You’re staying in the car.”

“Doubt it~” Stiles replies in sing-song and puts her arm through Sam’s before heading towards the diner that they’re parked in front of.

“Dean, I’m telling you, this kid checks out,” Sam tries again once they’re seated at a table. Stiles is forced to sit at another table just in case this is a trap but she’s turned around in her seat watching her brothers.

“So he’s an actual person on planet Earth. Sucks that he’s got a demon in him.”

“Dean,” Stiles admonishes him, “Did you think I had a demon in me? What if this Adam isn’t lying?”

“I had my doubts.”

“I _still_ do,” Sam teases.

Stiles rolls her eyes, “What I’m saying is that this kid could be the real deal like Sam said.”

“See, little sis agrees _with_ me,” Sam shoots back at Dean making him punch his little brother in the shoulder.

“BUT Dean is also right Sam. You can’t just go around believing everyone that says that they’re John Winchester’s spawn. I am a firm believer in that _anything_ can happen, but the most likely outcome of this will probably end up in us fighting for our lives from crazy psycho beings that want to rip our flesh off our bones and make our intestines into smoothies and -”

“Okay Stiles, that’s enough of your morning dosage of disgusting.”

“Whatever Sam,” Stiles replies sticking her tongue out at him.

 

The door chimes as the waitress places the food Stiles ordered in front of her. They all look to the door to see a younger man coming in. He seems lost as he keeps looking around for something. Or someone.

 

“Adam?” Sam calls out.

 

Adam looks over and goes over to where Sam and Dean were sitting, to sit across from them. Once he passes into the clear zone (Dean exchanged the glass of filtered water for a glass of holy water and then the silverware for real silver) Dean relaxes a sliver of an amount.

 

“He,” Adam says, referring to John, “taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. He showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful ‘sixty-seven Impala-”

Dean interrupts him, “Oh, this is crap. You know what? You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Uh, yeah, you are.”

“I’m sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?”

“We’re John Winchester’s sons, that’s who. _We_ are his sons.”

Adam just stares at Dean and Sam, “I’ve got brothers?”

Stiles suddenly scoots her chair backwards so she’s shoulder to shoulder with Adam, “And a sister!”

“You’re the girl that answered the phone,” Adam states startled by Stiles’s sudden appearance.

“Yup!” Stiles looks Adam up and down, “I would just like to state that John must have been pretty hot, because damn he has some _attractive_ offspring.”

 

All three men just stare at her.

 

“Well obviously, I’m the best looking out of this ragtag bunch, but who’s asking?” Stiles sticks her hand out towards Adam, who hesitantly shakes it. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, seems like we have the same sperm donor.”

“Stiles,” Sam groans.

“Stilinski? Not Winchester?”

“Nope! Clearly unlike _your_ mother, my human incubator didn’t want me. So I was adopted. No biggie. I suspect that my biological parents sucked ass,” Stiles glances back to Dean and Sam, “No offense. But my parents were really awesome.”

 

Dean is still clearly unhappy with the thought that his father fathered another child, but nevertheless the trio follows Adam to his house to see proof that he is actually who he says he is.

 

Later when Dean leaves angry at Sam, Stiles accompanies him. Because she too, is angry at him. Dean is angry because Sam wants to teach Adam to hunt even though their dad didn’t want him to. Stiles is angry because 1. Dean is angry and for some reason his moods always rub off on her and 2. How come Sam was so forthcoming with the whole “we hunt the supernatural” bit to Adam and not to her?

 

“Can I ask you something Dean?” Stiles asks sitting on the hood of the Impala as Dean leans against it.

“Shoot.”

“Why are you so upset about Adam being John’s kid too, but not me?” Stiles is looking down watching her finger trace a pattern into her jeans.

Dean looks down too, “It’s a selfish reason, Stiles. You don’t want to know.”

“I do though, I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t. Humans are naturally selfish creatures. It’s okay.”

“You never got to meet Dad. Up until now, you’ve had a completely different life than Sam and I did. But Adam...Dad actually did normal _dad_ stuff with him. He took him to a friggin’ baseball game! He never did that with me and Sammy.”

Stiles puts her arm around Dean and leans her head against his shoulder, “Well, I guess I’m a little jealous too.”

“Why?”

“You guys were actually wanted by your parents. I got dumped at an orphanage. Nobody documented my first steps, or my first word, or saved a lock of my baby hair. You guys did. I wasn’t adopted till I was four, Dean. People don’t believe me when I say it, but I still remember those four years...or at least some of it,” Stiles pauses and lets out a long sigh. “I finally found my family. Now they don’t want me either.”

Dean frowns and looks down at Stiles, “Is that what has been bothering you? That your friends back in California don’t want you?”

“They don’t need me anymore. So why would they want me?”

 

Stiles briefly explains that they (and also her) were a big part of her father’s death, and that they didn’t even care. She also explains that a lot of the time she gets ignored too, that they may be listening but they’re not actually _listening_.

 

She begins to cry, “I just want to go home. I just want to go home and my family be waiting for me. I just want to be needed. If they don’t need me then what use am I? What’s the point of living when *hiccup* nobody wants me?”

Dean wraps his arms around the crying form next to him. He doesn’t know exactly what to say to her, but he tries his best, “Stiles. I need you. I want you.”

 

He holds her all the tighter when he hears the faint words ‘but _he_ doesn’t’.

 

Once Stiles falls asleep Dean carries her into the motel room and tucks her gently into bed, pulling the blanket up over shoulders before kissing her on the head.

 

He locks the motel room behind him and then goes to find Sam.

 

If Dean disliked Sam he would have sweet justice when they find out that Adam had been a ghoul the whole time but since he's not like that, Dean doesn’t say anything. Once they take care of the two revenge seeking ghouls the brothers head back to the hotel to find Stiles curled in the comforters frowning and muttering.

 

That's when Dean gets an idea.

 

Her phone is resting on the table among the papers that Sam left scattered on the table.

 

He picks the phone up and turns it on.

 

As soon as the screen turns on it begins to buzz with ‘incoming call’ on the screen. Clicking the answer button he holds it to his ear.

 

“Stiles?” The masculine voice comes through. It sounds pissed off, “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days. Don’t ever hang up on me again like that.” The voice sighs, “Look, we need you to come back to Beacon Hills. Something’s happened and you need to be home again...Stiles?”

Dean feels anger radiating through him. This bastard is clearly one of Stiles’s friends. One of the people that have so clearly hurt her. Through gritted teeth he says, “Stiles can’t come to the phone right now. I’m not going to wake her up just so that she can get even more upset.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I should be asking the same thing.”

“Put Stiles on right now,” The voice growls.

“No. She doesn’t want to talk to you or any of your other friends. You’ve done enough to fuck her over. So back off.”

 

Dean hangs up and immediately starts packing their things.

 

“Who was that?” Sam asks as he stitches up the cuts he got on his arms.

“Some sonofabitch who thinks he and his friends can get away with walking all over Stiles.”

“What?”

Dean turns to Sam, “Stiles thinks that nobody needs or _wants_ her. She told me that she had finally found her family and now they don’t have any need for her.”

“What?” This time Sam stands up sounding just as angry as Dean is.

“We’re going to Beacon Hills and we are going to set things straight.”

  
They’ll carry Stiles to the Impala and drop off her at Bobby’s and then head to Beacon Hills.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooooo bonus part (kinda) in Derek's pov!  
> Also in the picture frames on Stiles's desk I gender bent Heather (the first virgin sacrifice) because it fit better and what not~

Part 1

Instead of staying at a motel, like they normally would, Dean and Sam stay at the Stilinski house.

It only took an hour to find the spare key (Dean was going to break a window but Sam told him no) so at least they can come and go as they please.

“Dude there is literally no food in the fridge,” Dean complains to Sam who’s sitting on the couch looking through one of the photo albums.  
“Because Stiles isn’t living here. She’s been with us,” Sam rolls his eyes.  
“Let’s go to the grocery store, because we’re going to bring her back here once everything’s taken care of with her friends. Plus, maybe we can ask around and see who they are.”

It doesn’t take that long to locate one of the very few grocery stores in Beacon Hills. Sam almost laughs at the picture they would create if Stiles was there. It would be so domestic for them (the brothers). They haven’t ever had a home base but now Sam has the feeling that they they are going to become very familiar with this small town.

“Dean and Sam Winchester?” A voice calls out to the brothers as they’re walking through the vegetables (much to Dean’s chagrin). They both turn around quickly to find themselves looking at a man - maybe in his late thirties-early forties - who coincidentally also has a shopping cart of vegetables and fruits. (Dean immediately knows that they should be careful of a guy who buys that kind of food).  
“Depends on who’s asking,” Replies Sam crossing his arms over his chest.  
The man huffs a laugh and sticks his hand out to the brothers, “It’s such an honor to meet you boys. There’s pretty great stories going’ round about you two.”  
“Who are you?” Dean asks.  
“Chris Argent,” The man says. In a lower voice he adds, “I hunt too - or at least I used to. My family specializes.”  
“Ah,” So potentially this man could be another Gordon Walker.

Later the three men are back at the Stilinski house because Sam wanted to see if Chris could help them out.

Chris narrows his eyes at the brothers once they are out of their cars and walking up the steps to the front door.

“What _are_ you doing at this house?”  
"Do you know this house?"  
"It belongs to the Stilinskis. Well now it's just the daughter's."  
“Stiles just so happens to be our younger half-sister. She’s back in South Dakota so she told us we could stay here while we were passing through”  
“What. How?”

Sam briefly explains how exactly Stiles is related to them and how she found them.

“So why _are_ you here? I do admit that my family specializes but we can hold our own against pretty much anything else.”  
“Stiles has been having trouble with her group of friends and we’re going to set things right. They’ve been treating her terribly.”  
Chris looks shocked, “What do you mean?”  
Dean clenches his jaw as his hands curl up into fists, “They’ve made her feel useless and that she isn't wanted or needed."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Allison, my daughter and one of Stiles's friends, never said anything. I realize that Scott can be a little blind sometimes but he's a good kid and a good friend, like the rest of the group. Hell, Derek loves her why would he and the others make her think that?"  
Sam comes to attention at the mention of Derek's name, "From what we can tell, Derek and Stiles got in a fight the other night and she's been even more upset than usual."  
"As much as I dislike Derek, I know that he would never intentionally hurt her. Neither would Scott," Chris pauses for a second, "Did you ever consider that she might be overreacting?"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Remember I have a teenage daughter, I know that they make mountains out of molehills," But Chris still gives them the addresses of the old Hale house and of Derek's loft.

Chris tells them that they're not home until after five because of everybody's job or school. But that's okay because now they have time to prepare to beat these jackasses up for hurting their baby sister.

Once Sam dozes off on the couch Dean goes upstairs. He quietly looks through each room until he comes upon Stiles's. He walks in and instantly notices that while with them she was actually really organized, her room is rather...messy. It's not even organized chaos, as she likes to call it. There are clothes strewn about the floor, the bedcovers are still rumpled like she had just gotten out of bed that morning and couldn't be bothered to make it. Right next to the bed there are two photographs, one with Stiles and what appears to be her mom, the frame is collecting dust around the edges but Stiles's smile can't be mistaken. The smiling girl in the photograph looks genuinely happy, she's not using that fake smile she's perfected. The other photograph is newer. It shows a current Stiles with her arm wrapped around an older man in a police uniform.

Dean walks over to the desk covered in papers and sits down in the chair. On the desk there is one of those large pictureframe collage. In several pictures there is Stiles through the years with a boy with a crooked jaw that looks around the same age as her. In the more recent pictures Stiles has her arm wrapped around the waist of a tall thin boy that is looking down at Stiles with a sweet expression in his eyes. Some of the other pictures that don't have Stiles in it feature a strawberry blonde, a pretty brunette that Dean deduces is Allison (Argent's daughter) with crooked jaw boy from earlier, and one of a tall dark haired guy kissing a blonde white guy.

What Dean doesn't notice is the centerfold picture of a muscular back with a triskelion in between the shoulder blades.

In another smaller collage all the photos are in black and white. One of the pictures of Stiles's mom, another of her dad, one of a large dark skinned teenage male, one of smaller pale female with curly hair, and one of a seemingly pale teenage male.

His heart sinks as realizes that all around Stiles is death. Dean silently vows that he will never let anything harm his little sister. He will protect at her at all costs so that she doesn't have to go through any more heartache. 

~~~~~

Part 2

Stiles rubs her eyes blearily as she sits up. She yawns and stretches.

Blinking a few times she realizes that she’s staring at Bobby’s dilapidated wallpaper.

_What. The. Fuck._

Standing up Stiles notices her duffel on the floor. Rifling through it she slips on a pair of shorts because just in case Bobby is around she doesn’t want to give him a heart attack.

“Bobby?” Stiles calls out as she goes through the kitchen.  
“You’re finally awake,” Bobby comments from behind his desk.  
“Why the hell am I here? Where’s Sam? Or Dean?”  
“They dropped you off yesterday morning, then they left.”  
“Did they say where they were going?” Stiles asks crossing her arms over chest pissed off by the fact they just dumped her here.

_Why would they do that?_

When Bobby doesn’t answer Stiles turns her glare on him, “Bobby.”  
"They went to California to take care of a job needing to be done."

Stiles feels her stomach drop, _nononononononononononononononononononononono_.

"Oh," She forces herself to keep a straight face. "Well I'm gonna go back to bed, I just wanted to know why I was here."

Once Stiles is back in the room she sits down on the bed, her head spinning.

_Why didn't they take or tell me? Maybe they were just in a hurry._

_But they didn't take me._

That means.....

_They're going to Beacon Hills._

_They're going to hunt my friends._  
  
Stiles grabs her duffelbag. Thankfully it's the one that has her favorite gun and throwing knives as well as some clothing, Dean and Sam have the rest so she'll get the rest sooner than later. She goes over to the open window and looks out to where her jeep is parked.

It's not that far down. Besides there is one of those pole/gutter thingies right next to the window so she'll just climb out the window to that and then slowly climb down that. _Easy peasy!!_

She pulls the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder and slowly climbs out the window.

_Shit_

So much harder than in all the movies!

_Stupid werewolves and their stupid fucking powers. Fuck those fucking werewolves and their big ass muscles that allow them to do parkour shit._

Stiles misplaces her foot and then mutters an oh shit before falling backwards into the pile of conveniently placed shrubs.

Groaning Stiles gets back up and brushes off the dirt from her ass. She tests both of her legs, just to make sure that she didn't break any bones. Once she deems that she's okay, Stiles takes off in a sprint into her jeep.

Not caring to buckle in herself she turns her baby on and peels out of Bobby's yards, anxious to get out of there and get to Beacon Hills without being hindered by Bobby.

Stiles can't _believe_ it. How would they find out about the pack if they never committed any crimes? What tipped them off as to there being supernatural in Beacon Hills?

When she finally passes through the city limits she's relieved. She drove way over the speed limit and literally took so many shortcuts. She's surprised she didn't get pulled over, but who cares when her friends are in danger?

_Oh God._

What if she didn't get there in time? What if her brothers got to them first?

It doesn't matter that she's still angry at them...

They're her family still, and she knows they won't go down in a fight.

Both her brothers and the pack will be dead and she won't have anyone left, so she needs to get to the pack before they do. Sure call her selfish, but if she doesn't have anyone left, then how is she supposed to _survive_? Stiles has the feeling that if that were to happen, she'd become like that crazy vampire hunter that wanted to kill Sam. Her brothers had told her about him and at first she was appalled that he was practically a monster but then she understood. Sorta.

Still, it's no life to live.

When Stiles pulls into her driveway the Impala isn't there, so she pulls back out and heads to the Hale House. Even though Derek has moved the pack to the loft they still go to the Hale House to train. Eventually when she reaches the property she sees the Impala parked a ways away in the underbrush and then Lydia and Derek's cars parked in front of the house.

Stiles jumps out of the jeep with a knife strapped to her thigh and a shotgun in her hand. She has a few wolfsbane bullets in her pocket just in case, but she's sure she won't need them. When Stiles hears loud seemingly angry conversation going on she runs towards it.

Coming upon the scene Stiles's sees Derek in a defensive stance in front of Isaac, Scott, and Lydia. She's sure that Peter and Cora are hiding somewhere in the brush, waiting to come out at the right time. Dean and Sam are facing the pack, with their backs to Stiles. Dean has his hand buried in his pocket, the pocket that Stiles knows has a knife in it.

Stiles isn't very stealthy when she runs. She pants and her feet hit the ground heavily as she propels forward so it's no surprise when the pack suddenly turn to her. Which then cause her brothers to turn to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, _Dean_?" She spits out - her voice is laced with a hint of betrayal and dash of bitterness - raising the shot gun slightly, finger on the trigger.  
"I could ask the same thing, _Stiles_."  
"Go back to the house Stiles. We're taking care of this once and for all," Sam cuts in because he just _knows_ that if he doesn't Stiles and Dean will get into a BIG back-and-forth argument and it won't end well especially considering she has several weapons that are seemingly ready to be used.  
"Stiles, get behind me," Derek growls his eyes darting between the infamous Winchester brothers and the fragile human girl he needs to protect.  
"Shut up," Stiles replies. When she turns back to her brothers she hears Derek growl her name softly in warning. "You will not hurt them. I can't believe you two. Dean you're not hunting Sam even though he's a crazy ass bitch with powers! How come you can't understand that this is my family? Sure they suck sometimes but that doesn't mean you get to pack your gear and hunt them! Don't you realize that they are all that I have left? And you're just gonna rip that away from me? I honestly thought you guys knew better. Guess I was wrong," Stiles takes a ragged breath and blinks away the tears that come up whenever she starts shouting and being angry. She needs to be strong at least until she can be alone.  
"Woah wait. We're not hunting them why would we hunt them?" Dean says, extremely confused.  
"We're just here to set things straight. You've been really upset..." Sam awkwardly trailing off. He mutters underneath his breath, "You still look pretty upset."  
"Well you need to let me handle that!"  
"It didn't look like you were handling it! It looked like you were running away from your problems. You were never going to go back to Beacon Hills," Dean replies equally angry as Stiles. How come she can't just accept that family helps family out?  
"What?" Isaac looks at Stiles hurt, actually considering that she would never return to the pack.  
"I'll get over it! I always do! This hasn't been the first time I've been hurt and it won't be the last, but I always get over it! It doesn't matter if takes a few hours or a few weeks all that matters that I need the time to heal! Why can't anybody understand that?"  
"You don't tell us anything anymore Stiles, maybe that's why," Scott says stepping forward slightly and then backwards again when Derek gives him a look.  
"You don't even listen anymore Scott," Stiles sighs. "You don't care anymore. None of you do. You don't understand. Even if I was leading a big marching band with a big poster conveying my feelings you still wouldn't get it." When a few tears slip out of her eyes Stiles furiously wipes them away with one hand, "All I wanted was to be noticed. My dad died and you all ignored it. You acted like nothing happened. And then you all started avoiding me. Are you guys honestly stupid enough to not notice that one of the pack is in need of comfort? My house was empty! My dad was all around me but he wasn't there! His mug was still on the counter, half filled with coffee, right next to the newspaper he reads every morning! Every morning I thought he was gonna come downstairs and make a pot of coffee and complain about how I was drinking straight out of the milk carton. Or I thought he would get back home from the nightshift and come to my room to make sure I was okay, that I was safe. I thought he was going to say goodnight to me, and kiss me on the forehead. But he didn't. He never came back. I never woke up from this terrible fucking nightmare I've been living. I needed you guys... and none of you were even there."

~~~~~

Bonus!!!! (Kinda) Part 3

Derek's heart sinks as Stiles begins to cry, she does her best to wipe away the tears but there's still that telltale crack of her voice. He can't believe he actually listened to Scott when he said that Stiles always liked space when something bad happened. Clearly she needed the opposite of space. How could be be so stupid? How could he abandon Stiles like that?

For a second he debates on whether he should continue to take the defensive stance against the Winchester brothers and going to Stiles. He quickly makes his choice though when he realizes this is one of those times that she needs someone and no one is there. She has finally exploded, waving her gun around - where did she even get that? - while she talks and she needs someone to help her pick up the pieces and again no one is going to her.

He glances back at Scott to make sure that he knows that he needs to keep an eye on those two hunters. Going up to Stiles, Derek wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly to his chest.

He hears her drop the gun and wrap her arms around his torso, burying her head against him. Derek knows that she had been trying to keep herself from crying, and so he isn't surprised when suddenly the front of his shirt is quite wet.

Simply put Derek feels terrible. He wishes that he hadn't been so blind to Stiles's needs. His _mate's_ needs.

The only thing he doesn't understand, is why she's speaking with the Winchesters like she knows them personally. Personally enough to be angry at them for hunting him and the pack. But then again didn't Dean say that they weren't there to hunt them... but that they were there to settle things because Stiles had been upset?

Why hadn't she gone to him when she was upset? They talked almost every day. Why didn't she tell him? They talked every day until...

_Oh._

He's such an idiot! Even more than he thought he was.

Derek combs his hand through Stiles's hair knowing that it had always made her more calm and happy. It's amazing how such little things can make her happy. He loves how happy she gets. He just wishes he had known. He wishes that he had been more observant.

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I'm so so sorry," Derek whispers holding her more tightly to him.  
Derek hears a gun cocking and then feels the cool muzzle of a gun pressing against his head, "I'm only going to say this once. Step away from my sister and I won't shoot you through the head, _wolf_."


	8. Chapter 8

Everything suddenly clicks in place for Sam as soon as Stiles says ‘pack’.He begins to notice all the obvious facts staring at him straight in the face.The reason she wasn’t surprised at all to find out there was supernatural beings all over the planet. This was why there was very minimal freaking out, on her part, when Castiel appeared.

Sam noticed Stiles had been acting strangely for “finding out” about the supernatural. Even the best of them couldn’t take it in, in as much stride as she did. That’s why he was wary about letting her go on that first hunt with him and Dean. Dean said it would be fine, though, that they, “just won’t let her do the heavy lifting,” so to speak but somehow Stiles managed to get on the front line, and amaze the brothers with the skills she so happened to have.

*****

When Dean lifts up the false bottom of the trunk, Stiles instantly grabs the metal bat that Sam _knows_ wasn’t in there before. She leans over to reach into truck exposing the small hand gun, one that Sam didn’t recognize, in the back of her jeans.

He’s curious as to why she carries concealed guns she doesn’t tell them about. And why she was just so accepting of the fact that Castiel was an angel and that there were demons and ghosts and witches among so much other supernatural shit out there.

In the short amount of time Sam has had with Stiles, he realizes he cares for her in the way he cares for Dean. It’s a little different though, as most relationships are never the same, but he can still see the similarities. But, there are also the stark differences. Sam knows without a shadow of a doubt Dean can take care of himself, no matter how deep in shit he is, but he’s not sure about Stiles. He feels this need to constantly watch her and make sure she’s safe, and there is no possibility she’ll get hurt. In a fleeting moment when he was drinking the blood Ruby gave him, he thought about what Stiles would think if she knew what he was doing. In that passing thought, he almost decided to stop completely, but then he realized something. If Sam didn’t continue to get stronger, and hone his skills, he would never defeat Lilith. She had sent a demon after them, just to tell them she _knew_ and had taken _interest_ in Stiles. And Sam knew if he didn’t kill Lilith then he wouldn’t get revenge for Dean, but even worse, Stiles would be tortured and killed.

Maybe it’s the whole older brother routine kicking in now that he’s not the baby brother any more.

All Sam knows is he needs to protect his baby sister, and he doesn’t know how.  
She connects with Dean a lot more than she does with him. What if she likes Dean more than him? On one hand she does make sure Dean doesn’t tease him as much as he used to, but on the other hand, Stiles always goes to Dean when she’s having problems.

“Hey dork, you coming or what?” Stiles asks, punctuating her question with a punch to Sam’s shoulder as she walks past him, towards the place where a family of ghouls they’ve been tracking is staying.

“Woah, slow down there Stiles. You shouldn’t be so eager,” Sam replies, easily catching up with her.

“It’s pretty straight forward, Sam, don’t get your panties in a knot. Go in, exterminate, exterminate, exterminate, clean up and then get the hell out.”

Sam rolls his eyes at Stiles’s _Doctor Who_ reference, “Do you remember _how_ I told you to ‘exterminate’?”

“Oh yeah, big brother,” Stiles grins and twirls the bat in her hand, “Bash those suckers’ brains in, or decapitate ‘em.”

Sam doesn’t say anything. He’s almost appalled at the sudden change of character in Stiles. This is nothing like the girl that fawns over her favorite celebrities and drops show references at every chance.

After Dean leads them through the backdoor of the house, they get about four more feet before everything goes downhill, (at least in Sam’s mind). Almost out of nowhere, one of the ghouls jumps out attacking Dean. He falls to the ground and struggles but that’s as far as Sam is able to see because then he’s fighting another ghoul himself.

He moves to shoot the monster, but his gun gets hit to the ground and he’s thrown back. The ghoul comes forward again, but Sam kicks out his legs into its chest making it almost comically fly backwards.

He scrambles back to his feet and grabs his gun and once the ghoul gets back to her feet and begins running towards him, Sam pulls the trigger. He winces as blood and brain matter sprays him.

That’s when he notices it.

There were seven ghouls in this family. (It was a strange sight to see that big of a group traveling together, but whatever). And if one attacked Dean and one attacked Sam…that meant there were five left with Stiles.

Sam turns to Dean to see his brother had succeeded in killing the ghoul that attacked him and was getting up, “Where the hell is Stiles?”

Dean grabs his gun quickly, “Fuck.”

“Stiles!” Sam yells, running into the main room of the house.

“Little busy right now, Sam!” Stiles replies back.

There’s not many things that surprise both Dean and Sam…but this has definitely topped it all off.

Stiles stood on the coffee table surrounded by the remaining ghouls. But four of those five were lying on the ground, their heads smashed in. Her feet are planted in a wide stance and she swung with amazing force at the last head coming towards her. Stiles didn’t even flinch as the metal of the bat impacted with the skull. Like before, the brain matter and blood splattered everywhere.

She jumps down from the table.

“Did you guys have any trouble with your two?” Stiles asks wiping the bat off against the jacket of one of the deceased monsters.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks, suddenly snapped out of the stupor he was in, rushing towards her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Yeah…why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re not hurt or anything?” Sam questions coming forward too, as Dean is inspecting her making sure Stiles wasn’t hurt.

“Guys! I’m fully capable of protecting myself. Seems like I saved your asses, too,” Stiles snaps shaking Dean off of her.

“Stiles…” Sam starts, and then trails off, “How…how did you do that, exactly?”

“Dude it’s not like I just sit at home and watch TV all day. I played baseball – and yes I mean baseball not softball – as I was growing up and then I’ve been in cross country and lacrosse since I started high school. It’s not like I’m some frail nerd. I’m a buff nerd.”

*****

Sam hadn’t fully believed that response and neither did Dean, but they let it pass. It was almost scary to see how different Stiles was during the hunt, opposed to when they were all together. But neither of them said anything, just assuming it would be best to be quiet. Maybe that wasn't the best choice though. 

Clearly, there are major problems right in front of them, and Sam needs to decide which side to choose. He realizes that Dean is right. This is a pack of _werewolves_ , he doesn’t understand how this could get so out of control that there are mother fucking packs walking around freely. Why haven’t they been taken care of? This pack is a danger to everyone in this town, including Stiles. But then again, perhaps this pack is more in control and hasn’t harmed anybody. This isn’t the time to be killing this pack, which is clearly closely entwined with Stiles’s life. She obviously cares quite deeply for these monsters, and if he and Dean end up killing them, then she’ll hate them.

Maybe, eventually, she would get over the loss of her friends, but Sam realizes she would never forgive them. Sam wouldn’t put it past her, if those events did actually happen, she would get revenge against him and Dean. He’s seen her fight, and he does not want to be on the other side of that bat. Plus...if she did ever happen to be on the opposing side of a fight against him, Sam wouldn’t be able to find it in him to fight back. It would be so wrong, fighting against the small girl that’s part of his family. Fighting against Dean was always different, because 1) he was a male, and 2) they were more evenly matched against each other. Stiles had a disadvantage against the brothers, even if it’s just a slight one. She’s shorter than both of them, and all though she is muscular, they are more so. If they wanted to, they would be able to seriously injure her, and Sam knows for sure he wouldn’t be able to handle the repercussions if he killed his little sister. The little sister he loves so dearly.

And he knows Dean wouldn’t be able to handle it either.

Keeping an eye on the remaining three wolves in front of him, Sam moves to Dean. He grabs his brother’s shoulder and pulls him away from Stiles and from Derek. The latter has moved in front of Stiles, shielding her from her brothers, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes glowing red.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean demands, glaring at Sam.

“Just think about it Dean. Think about all the consequences of shooting that wolf in the head. None of those scenarios are going to end well for us,” Sam answers keeping a firm hand on his brother.

“We-” Derek starts, but then gets caught by the look Dean shoots him.

“Dean Winchester, shut the fuck up and let him talk,” Stiles moves from behind Derek to glare at her older brother.

After a few seconds, he finally nods and turns his attention to Derek, “Well?”

Derek clenches his jaw and his fists. He _definitely_ doesn’t like this one, “We have an understanding with the Argents. You have no grounds to kill us, other than that, we are involved with Stiles. The Argents and the other hunters go by a code, so as long as we don’t kill anyone, they won’t kill us.”

Dean gives no indication he is actually listening to what Derek says, but instead turns to face Stiles, “What the hell are _you_ doing, Stiles?”

“Don’t take that tone of voice with me mister. You have no right to be judging,” Stiles replies putting her hands on her hips.

“I have every right to be judging!”

“No you don’t. Wanna know why? You accept Sam even though he has demon blood running through his veins! Even when he was going through that stage of psychic-ness you didn’t kill him!”

“That’s because he’s family.”

“That one over there,” Stiles points angrily over at Scott, “is my brother. He and I grew up together. And see her,” Stiles’s finger then moved to Lydia, “She is one of my best friends and I’ve had a crush on her for forever because of how damn amazing she is,” She then points to Isaac, “And this one, I hold him very dear to my heart, because no one has. I have adopted him as my own and if you hurt him I will fuck you up like I will if any of them get hurt. No matter how dysfunctional we are, we are a family,” Stiles sighs and then adds quietly, “It doesn’t matter that you are my brothers. They were my family first and if you hurt them in any way you will have unleashed all of hell on your asses.”

“Stiles, you’re being unreasonable. They’re _werewolves_.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious! I thought I would never figure out what they were!” Stiles exclaims sarcastically rolling her eyes. “You’re the one being unreasonable. They haven’t caused any trouble, they haven’t killed anyone, they’re _only_ teenagers.”

“He does _not_ look like a teenager,” Dean said nodding at Derek.

“Derek’s not, but he’s still quite young and you do not get the right to rip his future away from him.”

Dean sighs, realizing he’s not going to win against Stiles. Even if he may want to kill them all, he wouldn’t be able to. But only because of Stiles, mind you. He rubs his eyes with his fingertips, “You didn’t mention Derek as your family. Can we kill him?”

Stiles would have smiled if she wasn’t so dang tired and pissed off. She recognized Dean’s ‘fine I give up voice’, “Not if you value your life. Plus he is _so_ not my sister/brother/adopted-child.”

~~~

Later on, the pack is lying about in Stiles’s living room watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (Stiles’s all time favorite _Harry Potter_ movie) , with Dean and Sam sitting at the kitchen table talking with Chris.

Stiles is sitting with her back against Derek’s legs - who is sitting on the couch next to Creeper!wolf Peter, and Cora. Lydia is on the loveseat with Allison; Scott is sprawled on the floor in front of the TV and Isaac has his head in Stiles’s lap as she rests her head against Derek’s surprisingly comfortable knee.

“So Stiles,” Creeper!wolf starts, looking down at Stiles, “How do you know the Winchesters?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo i feel really terrible about not uploading for _months_  
>  and i really have no excuses so I'll just leave this here and go hide.

Chapter 9

"Um well, would you like the short or the extra short version?" Stiles asks, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"An explanation whatever length would be nice."

"Well I don't think any of you know this, but I'm adopted," She starts, continuing to pay attention to the movie while absentmindedly combing her fingers through Isaac's hair. Everybody becomes silent, even in the kitchen the talk has ceased. "I was in the foster system for four years and then I got adopted by Mom and Dad. After Mom died I started looking into my biological family and my human incubator is off in another country taking care of all the millions of underprivileged kids that she adopted, and my sperm donor is dead. So I left it at that. But then Dad died and so I picked the research back up and I found that I had some half-siblings. When I said I was going to that con in South Dakota I actually went to go find my brothers. Dean and Sam are my half-brothers, John Winchester was my biological father."

“How come you never told us that you were adopted?” Allison asks.

“I didn’t need everybody to look at me like I was different, or treat me differently. I was just happy to finally have a family. So, I didn’t care that I was adopted.”

Stiles scoots out from underneath Isaac and stands up as the credits start to roll.

“It’s not really a big deal, you know?” She says, standing up to put in the next Harry Potter movie, “And I shouldn’t be treating it as if it is a big deal. If I treated it like it was, what would it change? Pretty much nothing.”

By the time the last movie in the series finishes Stiles is passed out on the floor and the pack are blinking blearily as the majority of them yawn. Dean watches from the kitchen as they each file out the door, some more tired than others. He nods a goodbye at the Argents and makes a note to remember that he and Chris are going out for drinks the following night.

His eyes narrow as he sees Derek reach down to pick Stiles up into his arms. The werewolf carries Stiles with ease as he heads up the stairs to her room; as soon as he’s out of Dean’s sight Dean sighs and rubs his eyes. How is he supposed to protect his baby sister now when she’s surrounded by damn werewolves?

The answer is that he won’t be able to.

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” He mutters to himself.

“Stiles will be fine Dean. The wolves care for her, they won’t let her get hurt,” Castiel replies, appearing beside him.

Being used to it by this point Dean doesn’t even flinch, “What if _they’re_ the ones that hurt her?”

“There is the possibility of that. But there is the greater possibility of her getting hurt when she’s with you. Whether it be on a hunt or not.”

“Thanks Cas. That makes me feel so much better,” Dean says rolling his eyes.

“You have bigger things to worry about then Stiles’s safety. She is very capable of protecting herself.”

“It’s not like we’re helping prevent the seals from being broken! For every one we stop two more break!”

“Don’t forget Dean, you have Sam as well to think about.”

“He’s not seeing Ruby anymore. He _told_ me that he wasn’t drinking the blood anymore anyways and I haven’t seen him doing it either.”

Cas stays silent making Dean stand up from the table.

Dean realizes that Sam could still be drinking the demon blood, but by God this is Sammy he’s talking about! He was always the smarter of the two - _not like he was EVER going to admit that out loud_ \- so Dean should be able to trust that his younger brother was going to make the smarter decision! He should be giving his sibling the benefit of the doubt, because that’s what Sam would do if the roles were reversed.

__~~~_ _

“This town is very... quaint,” Ruby comments sitting down across the table from Sam. He had left Stiles’s house a while ago to go to the local coffee shop.

“It’s fine,” Sam’s voice is hard and he’s rubbing his eyes with the heels of the hand. Finally looking up at the demon Sam says, “Did you bring it?”

“You’ve gotten quite demanding,” She sighs but she nods, “It’s in the trunk of the car. It’d be rather suspicious if I brought in a few gallons of blood into a coffee shop.”

“Let’s go then,” Sam stands up and puts a few dollars on the table before walking out.

Ruby smirks when she hands him a Starbucks cup -- filled with the fresh blood of a demon she disagreed with -- once they get in her car. Sam directs her to a secluded spot near the Stilinski house that he uses to hide the blood.

“Lilith is going to be coming soon to break the last seal. Do you think you’re ready?”

“More ready than I was a few weeks ago.”

“You need to ditch the girl and Dean, Sam. When they find out you’re still doing this, they’re not going to be happy.”

“I’ll be fine,” Sam replies.

Dean would get over it eventually if he found out that he was still drinking the blood and still seeing Ruby. He's not quite sure how Stiles would react, but he hopes that she would understand. He’s doing this to protect both Dean _and_ her. He can’t allow Lilith to live and possibly come after Stiles. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Stiles got killed because _he_ allowed Lilith to walk away after breaking the seal.

He just knows, he absolutely _has_ to kill Lilith.

If not for Dean, then for Stiles.

Sam protects what’s his. And if that means becoming addicted to demon blood then so be it.

~~~

Stiles sits down beside Dean at the table, where he has several newspaper articles spread out across the surface.

“Whatcha looking at brother?” Stiles asks knocking her elbow against his. She pulls her messy bed hair back into an even messier bun and then leans against the table to look at Dean, who’s frowning deeply, “Dean? What’s wrong?”

“I’m looking to see where Lilith will strike next. I’m not finding _anything_. I don’t understand it.”

Stiles gets up to grab her laptop. She sits opposite from Dean and opens her browser to help him in his search, “Maybe it’s nothing, I mean you _are_ extremely tired.”

“Being tired doesn’t affect my researching abilities, _Stiles_.”

Another hour passes without either of them finding anything. Dean groans and in a fit of anger pushes the newspapers and books to the side, making most of them fall and hit the floor.

“ _Where_ the fuck is Sam? He should be helping us! All he’s been talking ‘bout is killing Lilith, and he’s not even here helping us find her!” Dean exclaims angrily.

Stiles reaches across the table and lays a hand on his, “It’s okay Dean. Sam’s probably doing something really important if he’s been gone for this long.”

“What would be more important than this?”

“Maybe he’s fucking that bitch ass Ruby. It may not be important to us but perhaps he really needs to get laid. I mean, she probably knows that we’re here so she came to see him.”

“They are not fucking.”

“Dude. It’s really obvious.”

“No.”

“Dean. _Yes_. Don’t be so oblivious big brother. Now go lay down and sleep. It’s not healthy for someone to be awake for as long as you have.”

Dean makes a disgusted face at the thought of Sam and Ruby together but stands up anyways. He walks over to the couch and almost immediately after laying down he falls asleep.

Stiles sighs and stretches. She had vaguely remembered Derek carrying her to her bed; she had thought he had stayed the night, but when she woke up he was gone. It wasn’t like she was expecting to wake up to morning kisses and warm snuggles with him, but a pang of sadness went through her when not even his scent stayed.

Getting up with a groan, Stiles goes over to the coffee pot to refill her mug.

_Holy fuck. I’m acting like those lovesick girls you see in tv shows._ She grimaces at the thought.

With her laptop firmly tucked underneath one arm and her coffee in the other, Stiles heads upstairs to her room. She sits cross legged on top of the duvet; coffee balanced precariously in one hand as she tries (and fails a few times) to unlock her computer with the other. The screen opens up to the last picture that she and her dad ever took together.

Stiles doesn’t even realize that she’s crying until a large -- but soft -- thumb brushes away the wetness under her eyes. She jerks backwards as she notices Derek perched in front of her, only to have some of the coffee splash over the side onto her.

“Fuck Derek! For being so large how are you so silent?” Stiles exclaims avoiding his eyes as she sets the mug on the side table while standing up.  
Derek just laughs as he settles into a more comfortable position on her bed, “Sorry.”  
“Doesn’t sound that sorry to me,” She grumbles while pulling her shirt over her head. She balls up the fabric and throws it into her laundry pile. “Now because of you, I’m gonna have to do my laundry tomorrow instead of next week.”  
“And that’s a bad thing?” Derek asks willing himself to not let his eyes wander the expanse of pale skin and toned muscle.  
“It’s a lot of work because if I don’t put away all the clothes once they finish drying then they get all wrinkly. And I _always_ forget about them, so they don’t get put away for a few days--” Stiles rambles, pulling a somewhat clean shirt on as she walks back over to the bed, smiling inwardly when she notices that Derek gives into his inner struggle and watches her as she adjusts her shirt.  
“Well I tell you what,” Derek interrupts, “I’ll do your laundry for you, since I so _greatly_ fucked things up.”  
“Awww really?”  
“Really really,” He replies as Stiles climbs over him to sit on the side of the bed closest to the wall.

Stiles almost can’t help the stupid smile that crosses her face.

“So do you wanna watch ‘Frozen’ with me?” Stiles asks turning her head slightly, to look at Derek out of the corner of her eye, as she pulls the movie up.  
“Why not?” Derek shrugs and shifts his weight so that they both can get under the covers.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

Derek settles in behind Stiles after setting her laptop on the ground beside the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tighter against him; he figures that this is what they did before Dean and Sam so why should he act any different? Derek sighs when he thinks of the two Winchesters. This will make things more difficult for the pack, although maybe since the two brothers take supernatural cases all around the US they won’t be around all the time.

 

Derek sighs again. Stiles would be angry with him if he asked the brothers to leave. She’s happy with them here, and he doesn’t want to jeopardize his relationship with her so he’ll have to put up with the hunters.

 

Perhaps since they’ve formed a friendship with Chris and Allison, then they won’t cause any trouble for the pack.

 

How is he supposed to protect his mate when she’s surrounded by hunters?

 

The answer is that he won’t be able to.

 

And that’s not exactly uplifting. As the Alpha he’s supposed to have the power to protect his mate. But how is he supposed to do that when he’s hindered by her hunter brothers? They would never let him near her if he was wolfed out. They would think he’s dangerous -- which admittedly he is but Stiles isn’t in danger  _of_  him -- and they would most likely try to bring him down. If they saw the others in the pack wolfed out there was also the probability of the pack getting hurt too.

 

The light of the morning sun starts to shine through Stiles’s blinds making her squirm under the covers of her bed trying to escape the light. Derek blinks a few times not even realizing he hadn’t fallen asleep once since he laid down. Stiles shifts around so that she can tuck her head underneath Derek’s chin. She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her nose against his ( _amazing_ ) collarbone.

 

“Stop thinking so hard Sourwolf,” Stiles says sleepily, “I can practically hear you frowning.”

 

When Derek doesn’t reply Stiles moves a little so she can peer up at him.

 

“Are you okay?”

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, pulling her closer, “I’m fine.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“I am.”

“Dude, you’re practically exuding mangst. Obviously you’re not ‘okay’.”

“...”

“Listen, I know you’re not all that happy about my brothers being the Winchesters. And I know you’re even less happy about them staying here,” Stiles starts burrowing back into Derek’s chest making her voice muffled, “So I really really really appreciate how you’re being somewhat cool about it. I know it’s like your territory and all that and you don’t like your pack to be threatened and so I know this is a really big step for you. I’m just so happy that I can have all of you in one place now. Things will be amazing from now on. We’ll be one big happy family.”

“I’m sorry for not seeing that you needed our support after your dad died,” Derek says quietly while nuzzling his face against the side of hers.

“You had a lot on your plate at the time-”

“No Stiles. I should have been paying attention. I should have been taking care of my pack. You’re pack. I seriously fucked up so please...just accept my apology.”

Stiles is silent for a few seconds before hugging Derek tightly, “Alright Sourwolf. I forgive you.”

Several minutes pass in comfortable silence and Derek closes his eyes and starts drifting off to sleep, thinking that Stiles had fallen asleep again, when he’s suddenly jolted awake.

“Oh my god Stiles your feet are freezing,” Derek exclaims when Stiles presses her ( _seriously frozen_ ) toes against his calves.

“That’s why you’re here, to keep me warm,” Stiles yawns.

“I feel used.”

“You should be. Not only are you being used for warmth, but also as a body pillow. You might as well become my slave,” Stiles enunciates her point by throwing her leg over his thigh.

“Ha, no.”

“Why not? I promise I’ll be a nice master. All you have to do is be available at all times to be a pillow!”

“Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles replies smirking against him.

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

“Make me.”

“Stiles,” Derek says again sighing. “Just go to sleep. You were sleeping just a few minutes ago.”

“What if I want to get up early for a change?”

“I will smother you with your pillow if you keep talking.”

“Ooo violent. I like it.”

 

Derek suddenly moves grabbing Stiles’s pillow and extracting himself from her all in one movement.

 

“You have one more chance,” Derek warns; a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hit me with what your best shot,” Stiles replies narrowing her eyes. She chooses to ignore how sexy Derek looks with his bed hair.

 

He’s still for a moment, as if calculating his next move.

 

Derek tosses the pillow to the floor and has his lips pressed against Stiles’s in a flash. When he pulls back he smirks because her eyes are wide open (and glazed over now) and she looks completely shocked.

 

Quickly recovering Stiles manages to say, “Well that escalated quickly,” before wrapping an arm around Derek’s neck and pull him back down to press her lips against his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why I've sorta left some loose ends in the fic, is because I'm leaving it open so that I can write a more in this au! Also: my tumblr is tardis-takemeaway.tumblr.com so that if ya'll want, you can get notified on there too when I do start writing other fics in this au, as I will be posting notifications! Once again: I'm super super super sorry for neglecting this fic for so long ;n;


End file.
